1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch panel display.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with quick development of information and wireless communication technologies and the widespread of various information products, the conventional input devices (for example, a keyboard or a mouse) of many information products have been replaced by touch panels in order to make these information products more convenient, compact, light-weighted, and personalized, wherein the touch panel is combined with a display to form a touch panel display. The touch panels of nowadays are approximately classified into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, acoustic wave touch panels and electromagnetic touch panels according to a design thereof.
Regarding the resistive touch panel, originally separated conductive layers are contacted and electrically connected due to pressure, so that a voltage drop is generated at the press position. By measuring a position of the voltage drop, coordinates of the press position on the touch panel are determined. Regarding the capacitive touch panel, a uniform electric field is generated at inner and outer conductive layers, so that when a conductor (for example, a user's finger) contacts the touch panel, an electrostatic binding is occurred to generate a tiny capacitance variation. By measuring a position of the capacitance variation, the coordinates of the press position on the panel are determined.
FIG. 1A is a top view of a conventional touch panel display, and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view of the touch panel display of FIG. 1A along a line I1-I1′. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the conventional touch panel display 100 includes a first substrate 110, a second substrate 120, a touch device 130, a liquid crystal layer 140 and a sealant 150.
As shown in FIG. 1B, the sealant 150, the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 120 form a cell, i.e. a closed spacer, to accommodate the liquid crystal layer 140 therein. The first substrate 110 has a display area A and a peripheral area B, wherein a pixel array 112 is located at the display area A, and a gate driving circuit 114 and a source driving circuit 116 are located at the peripheral area B. Moreover, the gate driving circuit 114 is electrically connected to scan lines (not shown), and when the gate driving circuit 114 outputs a scan signal that is sufficient to turn on a thin film transistor (TFT, which is not shown) to the TFT, the TFT is turned on, at the same time, the source driving circuit 116 can input a data signal to a pixel unit (not shown) through a data line (not shown).
The second substrate 120 and the first substrate 110 are respectively located at two sides of the liquid crystal layer 140, and the touch device 130 is disposed on the second substrate 120. Moreover, the touch device 130 includes a sensor element 132, a wiring element 134 and a connecting terminal 136, wherein the wiring element 134 is electrically connected to the connecting terminal 136. In detail, the sensor element 132 includes a plurality of sensor units 132a, and the wiring element 134 includes a plurality of X bus-lines 134a electrically connected to the sensor units 132a, and a plurality of Y bus-lines 134b electrically connected to the sensor units 132a. Therefore, when the user touches the touch device 130, the X bus-lines 134a and the Y bus-lines 134b can transmit the sensing signal to a controller (not shown) through the connecting terminal 136, so as to calculate an X-coordinate and a Y-coordinate of the touch position.
However, in order to cater to a relatively large display area and design requirements of light and slim, and a narrow border, the space of the conventional touch panel display 100 that is used for the wiring element 134 layout is limited. Therefore, the resistance of the wiring element 134 is increased due to an inadequate line width d1, which may lead to delay and distortion for transmitting the sensing signal, and accordingly influences the operation sensitivity of the conventional touch device 130. Moreover, the units number of the sensor element 132 and the lines number of wiring element 134 are also limited, so that the touch resolution of the touch device 130 is confined. In addition, the connecting terminal 136 is preferably disposed at a side opposite to the gate driving circuit 114 and the source driving circuit 116, so as to avoid influencing a follow-up bonding process of the other electronic components and to meet mechanical design requirements. Obviously, a design flexibility of a position of the connecting terminal 136 of the touch device 130 in the conventional touch panel display 100 is not enough.